Clink
Clink is the slash ship between Cloud and Link from the Super Smash Bros. fandom. Canon In the reveal trailer for Cloud in Super Smash Bros., Link and Cloud are shown clashing swords in the midgar stage. In later photos in the DLC, they can be shown having a friendly sword Fights with their signer swords, the Buster sword and the Master sword. Depending on the version of Link, both he and Cloud have blond colored hair, light blue eyes and wield a sword. Along with them wearing a pair of earrings, lost a family member, had to protect their friends while they traveled from one location to another, have spent time in liquid filled "containers" that they slept in until someone close to them woke the two up, Zack as they make their escape and Zelda as her voice gets Link to awaken from his years long slumber, have gone through warrior solider/knight training well those trained skills were later used on their journeys, are/were part of a group that wish to protect people and the world from a dark force, and are very close with a brown haired woman who are commonly viewed as their love interests. Aerith and (Twilight Princess) Zelda. The two are also viewed as silent, main protagonists who rarely if ever speak in-game, along with them coming from a JRPG franchise. In Twilight Princess Link has transform himself into a wolf and can have Wolf Link accompany him Breath of the Wild, while in and after the Final Fantasy film, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, a FF wolf known as a Fenrir became Cloud's symbol. As a silver plated Fenrir's head is attached to his Cloudy Wolf attire, that became his main clothing, calls his motorcycle Fenrir and a Fenrir wolf has appeared in the film a few times beside Cloud or in the places that Cloud has been to in the film. Wolf Link is also used to reference TP Link. Much like how Cloud's motorcycle is seen as his signer way of self traveling transport, Link's horse Epona is seen as him, even though Link's is an animal while Cloud's is a vehicle; but one of the Breath of the Wild DLCs has allowed Link to ride a motorcycle of his own. Along with Link driving a Master Cycle in Mario Kart 8. Cloud has also ridden on the back of a Chocobo, just as Link in Skyward Swords rides a Crimson Loftwing. Similarities and Comparison *Smash Bros. is similar to the Dissidia series that Cloud has been apart of in the universe of Final Fantasy, as it brings many hero and villain FF characters throughout its many games into one. Just as Smash Bros. bring Nintendo characters together in one battle game series, along with Hyrule Warriors allowing HW Link to encounter allies and foes from three/four Zelda timeline eras. *Link's main antagonist appoint in his game franchise is Ganondorf/Ganon, while Cloud's is Sephiroth. *Both Are Silient Protagnists who rarley if ever speak in game. Fanon Although not as popular as other slash ships such as Kirby x Mario or Sonic x Mario, there is a few people who do ship these two together, a few stories about Link and Cloud have them falling in love the each other due to how much they have in common, even tough no one in the Smash community thinks that they like each other, however, they do get along well enough to be considered friends or allies. On AO3, the ship has only 16 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Link/Cloud tag on FanFiction.Net Navigation